Elite Sniper Rifle
The Elite Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 76|capacity = 7 (max 140) (14 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 265 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = |theme = Military-themed}} Appearance *It takes the form of the Polish WKW Wilk bullpup anti-material rifle. It has a non-removable stock, long barrel, 7-round magazine and a long scope. Strategy It has awesome damage, low fire rate, below-average capacity and good mobility. Tips *The shield gives an armor bonus, use it when moving to reduce damage. *Attack from a medium/long range since it has a 10X scope. *Always aim for the head and try to get headshots. *Only reload when you are safe, either behind an object or by always moving in the battlefield to prevent getting shot, as this has a rather slow reload time. *Aim for the center of mass when in difficult situations, as this weapon when fully upgraded will two shot kill in body shot, regardless of enemy armor. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *This paired with the Evil Brain headgear or the Hunter's Altar craft item is extremely deadly, as it will one shot on a headshot no matter what. With Burning Tiara, a one-shot on body shot is even possible. *In regular matches, reload after killing somebody. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to enemy players. *Do not stay on the ground too long for sniping as you will be vulnerable to automatic weapons. Counters *Use a fast firing weapon such as the Secret Forces Rifle. *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Secret Forces Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Overpower them with an even more powerful sniper such as the Anti-Champion Rifle. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *Pickoff its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. Ideally you would want to attack using weapons with the Wall-Break effect, and shoot behind cover. Since this weapon lacks the wall break effect, walls can easily help you get away from these users. *If you find a user about to fire at you with it, you should use weapons such as the Reflector. The player may kill you, but it will kill the user immediately. Keep in mind that any kind of other high damaging or area damage weapon could also prove very effective against these users. *When facing these users, you would most likely get killed. However, if you happen to use weapons such as the Bastion or the Pumpkin Thrower you could actually kill them even after they have killed you. You can actually hold the fire button of any sniper or area damage weapon at the users so that you can actually have a chance to kill them as they kill you. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. Firing Sound *Elephant Hunter's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It is based on the Polish WKW Wilk bullpup anti-material rifle. **"Wilk" is "wolf" in Polish. *It is similar to Brutal Headhunter, but in bullpup form. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Themed